I Never Thought I'd Be Here
by YouRang
Summary: Fox and Eric's wedding from the big guy's POV. Rated M for all the usual, smut and swears and sex. Enjoy! Disclaimer: I only own Fox.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry for the absence! Enjoy another story from Eric's POV**

Fuck me, today is the day. I stand here in my Dauntless dress uniform, waiting for my bride, waiting for Fox. I never thought I'd be here. I never expected to get married, not for love anyway. My parents didn't love each other; fuck, their marriage was one of power and genetic advantage, two intelligent people coming together to procreate more intelligent people to advance up through the ranks. Emotions, especially irrational ones like love, were never associated with marriage, were scorned as common and vulgar. My mate was already chosen, had I stayed; Amelia, smart, pretty and fucking boring, and being Erudite she'd have been too fucking logical and proper to use that boring-ass mouth of hers for anything useful, like a decent blowjob. My parents had already mapped out the mostly likely hair and eye colour variations to expect from 'the offspring our union'. Love was not an option. Not in Erudite. I defected to Dauntless, _became_ Dauntless; and found my soul mate. And today we will be joined. Fuckin' finally.

Fuck, I thought I'd left that Erudite rhetoric behind.

Fox is my soul mate, my _everything._ I would slaughter and kill for her, die a thousand deaths, anything for her; will wake up every morning with a smile on my face, as long as I wake up with her in my arms, that fucking gorgeous face pressed to my chest.

Our ceremony is simple. Fox chose one small and civil, conducted by Max in his office; with only our witnesses, Four and Tris here with us. I would have gone along with anything for Fox, anything to keep her happy; fuck, I would've put up with the same circus Christina's planning for poor Will. All her planning and time instead went into the faction-wide party that waits for us out in the Pit, just another reason why I fucking love this woman, she knows what's important.

Fuck, I love this woman, I can't fucking say it enough.

She walks towards me, beautiful in her own Dauntless uniform. Her hair is loose and long down her back, wild as a lion's mane, red as a fox; she is easily the most fucking beautiful woman in the faction; fuck, in the city. She is mine, and I am hers, forever. A dumb-ass grin pulls at my lips, I can't help it. I see Four smile when he sees my expression, and I don't care if I look like a happy-ass moron; Four loves Tris the same way; I finally got the Stiff drunk enough at my bachelor party to confess how much he really loves her; that and dance with a lampshade on his head; it was fuckin' awesome. His singing voice ain't half bad either.

Fox reaches me, her whole face lights up with that amazing smile of hers, the one that not everyone gets to see, the one she saves for me. I hold out my hand to her, feel her soft skin touch my calloused palm and my heart skips, it always does around her. I smile down at her, let all my love for her show in my eyes and relish the small sharp inhale she gives me. I lick my bottom lip and lean down, pulling her close for a kiss. Her lips are fuckin' heaven, like coming home from a long time away; I could kiss her all day. Shit, Max is clearing his throat, ready to start the ceremony and I stand back upright, put my face back in that serious mask everyone is used to seeing on me. Max starts talking, and I look back over at Fox, I can't help it. She's listening to Max, but when she realizes I'm looking at her, she turns her head just a bit, a small smile pulling at her lips.

 _I love you._ I mouth.

 _I love you._ She answers silently.

Max babbles a bit longer, I'm not really listening. I'm thinking ahead; to the party coming up and after, when I take Fox back home and make love to my _wife_ for the first time _._

"The couple has decided to write their own vows. Eric?"

Shit, already? What I planned on saying sounded really simple and sweet before, but now I'm not so sure. I clear my throat and turn to Fox.

"Fox, you know I'm not good with words, I'm not good at expressing my feelings...but that's because before I met you, I never had any feelings, I had no reason for words. Life was cold and dark, without meaning. You came to Dauntless and shone a light on me, you've become my world, my everything. I promise to protect you, to support you, to love and care for you...until my dying breath, and more. I will love you forever, I am yours...forever." As I said 'forever', a tear streaked down my cheek and Fox reached up to brush it away. Without waiting for Max, she began to speak.

"Eric, I promise you my life and my love, everything I have until the end. Before I came to Dauntless, I trusted no one, loved no one and had no reason to, but you became my reason. You showed me how to love and how to live again, gave me back my heart and soul; made me feel things I never thought I'd feel again, like trust and belonging. I will never be able to express the depth of my love and trust for you, not if I live for a thousand years. You have my heart, my love, my soul, and my life... I will love you forever." Fox closed her eyes, twin trails of tears streaking her cheeks and I cupped her face, gently kissed them away.

We gazed at each other, lost in each other's eyes until muffled sobs broke the silence. I snapped my head to the side, and _damned_ if all three of the others; Four, Tris _and_ Max weren't all wiping tears away, bawling like babies.

Max scowled and shook his head, embarrassed. Clearing his throat, he jumped right into the vows.

"Eric Alexander Dominic Coulter, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"You know I fuckin' do." I rumbled and Fox smiled, eyes still shiny as she watched me slide the ring onto her finger.

Max smirked and continued. Fox had legally changed her name a few weeks ago, and once she took my last name she would be leaving fucking Amity fully behind her. I'd helped her pick out her middle name, it suited her rebirth into Dauntless.

"Fox Phoenix LaRue, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"Fuck Max, of course I do." Fox whispered, eyes locked with mine. I grinned down at her, _there's my girl._ Her touch was gentle as she fit the wide band on my fourth finger.

"Well, enough of that ritual bullshit, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!" Max laughed.

I reached down and cupped Fox's cheek, I wanted to give her the perfect first kiss as husband and wife. Lowering my head, I pressed my lips to hers; gentle at first, then harder as that familiar jolt hit us both. Fuck, I'll never get tired of kissing this woman, her lips are like, fuck, heaven or something. Sweet as honey and soft as silk. Fox pressed back, her lips demanding and we broke away panting and gazing into each other's eyes as our three guests began to cheer.

Max slapped me hard on the back. Tris jumped to her feet and grabbed Fox in a tight hug, squealing and crying at the same time. Four smiled proudly and extended his hand. I opened my arms and hugged him like the brother he'd become to me, grinning widely at his pink cheeks as he stood back.

"Ya fuckin' Stiff." I laughed. Tris, still squealing, wrapped her arms around my neck next, giving me a quick, surprising hug before turning back to Fox, grabbing her again as Four released her from his own embrace.

Max gave me a push towards the door and I reached for Fox's hand. We stepped through as Four opened the door for us and walked to the railing overlooking the Pit. Zeke was there, and roared out as we reached him.

"Mr. and Mrs. Eric Coulter!" The Pit came alive with shouts and yells of congratulations, then fell silent again as Zeke stood beside me and held out a knife. I accepted it and turned to Fox. Holding up my left hand, I sliced decisively across my left palm and watched the blood well. Fox took the knife from me and sliced her right hand. Locking our eyes, we clasped our bleeding hands together as we stood side by side and Four wrapped a strip of black cloth around them, binding them together. This was an exclusive Dauntless wedding tradition, a hardcore Dauntless act that not every couple did, but Fox and I were committed, this was us. The waiting crowd roared again as I raised our connected hands, and someone turned the music up. The party had started. Fuck, I loved this place.

Fox and I stayed connected through most of the initial reception and through our first dance. We stayed tied together, our blood mingling until Four, Uriah and Zeke, every single one drunk as shit, dragged me onto the dance floor. A pre-war song, 'Wild Thing' had started and we made one hell of a dance team. I saw Fox and Tris holding each other up as they howled and I threw an extra wiggle into my moves, just to see that light in Fox's eyes get brighter as she laughed. _Fuck, I love you, baby._

The party continued, would no doubt keep going for another day or two; we Dauntless love us a party; but I was ready to have Fox all to myself. I pulled at her hand, drawing her away from her gang of giggling friends, rolling my eyes good naturedly as they started hooting at us and left the Pit. We were all over each other before we even reached the front door, but I wanted to do this right. I unlocked the door and pulled away, reaching down and picking Fox up in my arms to carry her over the threshold. Fox laughed, her voice music to my fucking ears and she pulled my face to hers for a kiss.

"I love you Eric Coulter." She declared as I kicked the door shut.

"Fuck baby, I love you too." I rumbled as I carried her to the bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: AND THE WEDDING NIGHT! ;)**

I carry Fox to our bed and sit down on the edge, holding her in my lap. I fucking want her so bad, but right now I need to be tender, need to show my new bride how much I truly love her; I can't always find the words to tell her, and she deserves to know. My woman deserves the world, and I'm going to fucking do my best to give it to her.

I reach up and gently brush some stray hair back from her forehead. Fuck me, her hair's always so soft. The look in her eyes as she gazes up at me make me want to be a better person, make me want to rise above the man I was before I met her, makes me want to _deserve_ her. The love in her eyes fucking undoes me, every time. I know I've done some bad shit in my life, I _know_ I don't deserve someone like Fox at my side, but goddammit, now that I have her, I will fight to the death to keep her.

She reaches up and brushes my lips with her fingertips. "What are you thinking about?"

I catch her fingers and kiss them gently. "You," I murmur. " And how much I love you...I meant what I said."

Her forehead creases then smooths out. "In your vows?"

I nod and cup her cheek; I need to touch her, like, all the time. "My life was dark until you. I mean, I had friends and my job, but once I came back home, I had...nothing. Nothing really mattered, I got minor thrills tormenting initiates, brought random girls home to fuck, but...it was all shit, meaningless...nothing." I trail off, unable to accurately describe the lonely hell I lived before Fox appeared, like a sun, at the mouth of my dark cave.

She gets it though, what I'm trying to say, my baby always gets me. She curls her fingers at the back of my head and pulls me down for a kiss and _fuck_ , her lips are heaven, every fucking time. I could be having the worst fucking day and all I need is her attention to turn it around, lift my spirits, among other things that get a lift.

I want to do this right, our first time as a married couple. My thumb strokes her cheek and I slick along her lips with my tongue, groaning when she opens her mouth and lets me in. Our kiss deepens, gets more and more passionate and my body responds, my arms gets tighter around her.

"Eric-" she moans and my heart fucking skips. _Fuck,_ I love everything about this woman in my arms. Fox pulls away from our kiss, and confused, I let her slip out of my arms. She drops to her knees on the floor in front of me, a wicked grin lighting up that gorgeous face.

"What are-" my question is answered when Fox reaches for my belt buckle and starts undoing it.

"Fox-" I start to protest, she doesn't need to do this, tonight is about her.

Reading my thoughts again Fox purrs in that fucking drop-dead sexy voice, "I _want_ to, now get those pants down."

 _Yes ma'am_. I lift my hips so Fox can pull my pants down and off, throwing them carelessly away. I'm rock hard, my boxers tented, watching my bride eye me hungrily. _Fuck_ , I'm not going to last long.

Fox reaches up and hooks her fingers in the waistband of my boxers, yanking them none too gently off. My cock snaps free, desperate for her touch. I widen my legs and hiss as Fox wraps her hand around me, strokes once up and down my length. Tingles start in my abdomen. I can't help a strangled groan as Fox takes me in her mouth, her tongue fucking magic as it rolls over my head, licking the pre-cum.

 _Fuck,_ she deep-throats me and my body jerks as I almost lose it right there. This is fucking incredible, I don't know if it's because its our wedding night or not, but there's just this _edge_ to our love tonight that fucking slays me. I fist my hand in her hair and drop my head back as she moans on my dick, the vibrations so fucking sweet. I know we've practiced a shitload together, but Fox is a fucking master at this, naturally gifted. The tingling gets hotter, faster, screaming everywhere throughout my body, my balls start to tighten and I'm almost there. _Fuck,_ she goes deep again, swallowing around my cock and I explode, stars in my eyes as I arch off the bed, fucking roaring as I blow my load. My baby takes it all, swallowing and giving me one last lick before pressing kisses to my trembling thighs. Her fingers scratch lightly at my underside of my balls and I jump, _she knows I'm fucking ticklish there after_ and groan as she giggles, my chest heaving. I throw my arm over my eyes, trying my damnedest to get my bearings back. _Fuck, that was...fuck_.

I feel the mattress dip slightly as Fox crawls up beside me and lays at my side. I wrap one arm around her and sit up enough to press a kiss to the top of her head.

"Fuck, baby." I manage and she gives a happy little hum against my chest. Her fingers trail lazy patterns and she flicks my nipple piercing gently. Tingles shoot south, my cock starts getting hard again _._

"Your turn babe." I grunt as I roll, pinning Fox beneath me. Her eyes meet mine, those fucking mysterious eyes that I could just lose myself in, her pupils are blown wide, her eyes black with desire. _Fuck, you're mine baby, all fucking mine._

I yank impatiently at her pants while Fox smoothly pulls her jacket and shirt off. Panting, I sit back on my heels to just admire my fucking woman naked before me for a minute. _Fuck_ , she's so fucking beautiful. She has small scars here and there, from training and sparring and from that fuckhead Tom, but they only add to her beauty, tell the story of where she's been, what she's accomplished in her life. If I wasn't fucking hard as a rock, dying to be inside my girl, I'd take the time to kiss every fucking scar on her body, tell her how beautiful she is, but this will have to do. I capture Fox's lips with mine, one hand trailing down to cup her breast, swallow her moan as I squeeze gently. Pulling away from her mouth, I kiss and nip down her throat, her moans and whimpers fucking music to my ears. I bite gently at her pebbled nipple, grin as she arches against me and breathes my name before continuing down. My hand gets there first and I slick my finger along her folds, my pulse racing as I feel how wet she is for me. My mouth joins and she tastes like fucking honey, the sweetest thing. I moan as I roll my tongue, groan as she fists her hand in my hair. I nip gently at her bud, harder as she moans in encouragement, her hand tightening in my hair. I push one finger in, then two, curling them inside Fox as she whimpers my name, continuing to lick and suck at her, tasting every inch of my girl. I find her sweet spot and curl my fingers against it, rubbing harder, listening as Fox's pants get sharper, as her muscles begin to tremble.

Fox comes hard, arching off the bed, crying out my name and I hum in absolute fucking bliss as her orgasm washes over my face, sucking gently to milk every sensation, holding her hips down with my arm. _Fuck baby, you're so fucking hot._ Her hand yanks painfully in my hair and my cock aches to be buried deep inside her. As her tremors fade and Fox relaxes back on the mattress, I crawl up to kiss her, my mouth still wet and she strokes my dick as her lips take mine and I can't _fucking wait anymore._ I rear back and pull Fox's leg over, settling between her thighs and grinding against her.

Fox meets my eyes, panting and says those magic fucking words. "Yes, Eric."

I slam inside her, bury myself deep and groan at the fucking feeling of her stretched tight around me. _Fuck baby!_ Fox arches against me, wraps her legs around my waist and pulls me deeper. I sit up on my knees and pull Fox's legs up, resting her ankles on my shoulders so I can see her face as I make love to her, can see the pleasure I give her. I look down, my pulse racing as I look at where our bodies meet, see my cock appear and disappear into Fox, and I drop my head back with a ragged groan.

Fuck, was it really less than a year ago that I was waking up, hung-over, on Choosing Day? Kicking a girl outta my bed whose name I didn't even care to know, but who I remember gave decent head and let me fuck her face that night? Now look at me, fucking _married_ , balls-deep in the most beautiful, fucking amazing woman I've ever met, who lights up my miserable life and makes it worth living? I'd fucking kill to see her smile, decimate and tear apart anyone who makes her cry. I will never be happier than I am right now, this is the absolute fucking pinnacle of my existence.

Fox spasms around me, a strangled cry ripping from her lips and I look back down, the absolute fucking bliss on her face as she comes, along with her pulsing around me pull me right along with her and I come hard, my sight greying out with the intensity. It feels like a piece of my fucking _soul_ leaves me and spills into Fox, this is easily the most intense orgasm I've ever had, it has _never_ felt like this before. I don't know if it's because I'm fucking my _wife_ or what, but in our history of amazing fucking sex, this is the fucking best it's ever been. My throat is raw from roaring as I come and I collapse sideways, absolutely boneless. Panting harshly, I pull Fox back against me and nuzzle into her neck. She's all soft and languid; relaxed and smelling of me, me and our sex, _fuck_.

I can't pull her close enough to satisfy me, I mold my body to hers and it's still not enough, _fuck_ , if I live to be a hundred it will still never be enough. I sound like a fucking sap and I don't even care, I fucking love this woman, everything about her. I will never get enough of her.

She makes a soft sound and nestles back against me and I press kisses to her throat, right below her ear, grinning at her sharp moan. She presses her ass back against me and my body responds again, fuck, the woman undoes me, every fucking time. I sit up and lean back against the headboard, pulling Fox gently with me. She straddles my lap, her core brushing my cock again and I hiss, gritting my teeth. Fox catches my chin and guides my lips to hers. I kiss her back hungrily, our tongues battling each other in the sweetest fight. My hands trail down and grip Fox's hips, gently guiding her as she lowers herself down onto me. I groan as she takes my full length and starts to rock her hips, her tongue still slicking against mine. Fox fists her hand in my hair and yanks my head back, gazing through hooded eyes into mine. I let her take control, content to let her ride me how she wants and she sees this in my eyes; a lazy grin pulling at her lips. Dropping her head forward she drags her tongue up my throat, along my leadership tattoos and a shiver runs up my spine.

"Baby," I moan as she nibbles along my jaw line, reaching the tender skin below my neck where I'm the most sensitive and I jump as she bites down, my cock twitching inside her as I groan low in my chest.

"Eric," she moans back, her fingers curling on my chest as she rides me, rocking her hips faster and faster, her breaths growing closer together as she nears climax. My fingers dig into her hips, holding her down on me as she cries out, coming again, shattering for me and dragging me with her. I groan into her hair, hips snapping up as I come inside her again, spilling my seed deep inside my woman. Fox falls against me, panting and I wrap my arms around her, heart hammering in my chest. _Fuck, this is intense._

We drowse for awhile, utterly exhausted, but when I wake up I want her again. We make love slowly, the music from our party in the Pit thumping faintly through the floor below our bed as I thrust slowly into Fox, pouring my heart and soul into her, showing her with my body and touch what I can never seem to find accurate words for. I swallow Fox's cries as she writhes beneath me, the look of utter bliss on her face, and shudder in her neck with my own sweet release. I lay down over her, snuggling close and hum contentedly as Fox brushes her lips against my ear.

"I love you, Eric." She whispers.

"I love you, baby." _So much baby... more than I can ever say. I will always be yours... Forever._


End file.
